Discovery of Feelings
by CloisRonita
Summary: Clark and Lois are confused of their sudden feelings... Clois... r


"Kent!"

A voice said. Clark was sleeping; he was too tired to move, too tired to even open his eyes. Last night, he remembered, he was with Lois talking about the future when then Chloe joined them. They talked and talked till 4 am. Right now he was very tired to get up. 'Next time I promise I won't stay up too late' he thought.

"Smallville, wake up!" said the voice again. Even though the word 'Smallville' was said, it was soft and sweet, and Clark knew who the voice belonged to.

"Lois?" Said Clark opening his eyes. When his vision became clearer, the first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful eyes watching him. "Am I in heaven?"

"Was that a compliment, Smallville?" Lois smiled. She saw his eyes looking at hers and he smiled back.

"Don't you wish, Lane?" Lois rolled her eyes.

"Get up, farmboy; we need to go to the Talon. Your mom wants us to be here before they come back from metropolis." Clark stood up and stared at Lois. There was something different about her. "What? Stop staring, you're freaking me out with that stare of yours, haven't they told you that staring is rude?"

"Sorry, it's just that… nevermind" Clark stopped staring, but now Lois was staring at him. "What? Stop it, now you're freaking me out, you just said that staring is rude."

"Come on, Smallville, you're up to something. Tell me!"

"No" Clark smirked.

"You were checking me out weren't you?" she now had an mischievous smile.

"I was not!"

"Come on, Kent, just admit it."

"You were checking me out too." He joked, but Lois blushed, which meant that she WAS checking him out, now it was his turn to blush.

"So you admit it." She stepped closer.

"Ok, so what if I was?" Clark's voice was in a whisper. Lois gulped, and Clark smiled. 'Was Lois Lane nervous around him? Since when? Since when I started to flirt with Lois? Why am I acting like this around her?' Something was definitely wrong. There was something he couldn't understand, he felt so warm around her. Warmth that he never felt before.

"Clark, I…"

"Shush, just… close your eyes." They both closed their eyes and their lips where inches away when…

"Lois! Clark! Are you guys…" Chloe was in the front door looking at them. Her eyes became watery. "How could you… my own cousin!" she said in a quiet voice. Then she ran out of the house.

"Chloe, wait." Lois ran after her leaving Clark alone.

"What is wrong with me? Was I going to kiss Lois? Do I even like her?" he thought out loud.

"Do you want me to answer those questions? I don't know what is wrong with you and me, yes, you and I were going to kiss, which is kind of disgusting now that I think about it (she obviously didn't find it disgusting at all), and I dunno if you like me, and I totally doubt it since you and I are just "friends"… anymore questions?" Lois had come back. Those words really hurt Clark.

"Lois, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Clark, I know you didn't mean to, that would be weird, but right now we should focus on Chloe."

"I know, but what are we going to tell her? That we didn't know what happened? That we like each other and didn't notice until now?" 'That's it… I like Lois… that IS weird.'

"Whoa, wait a second, Kent, who said anything about we liking each other?"

"Ok if we don't like each other, then what was it?" He asked confused and hurt. It was clear that Lois didn't like him back.

"I don't know Clark… I don't know if I like you, I don't know if you like me, I don't even know why am I feeling this… strange feeling that it's starting to freak me out whenever I'm around you." 'Ok that should have stayed in my mind…'

"What kind of feeling?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's scary and gives me goosebumps but at the same time I feel…" she didn't know what else to say and stayed quiet. For the first time she didn't know what to say. Clark stepped closer you her and hugged her, but felt even warmer.

"Lois I think we like each other. I know it's weird, it is Smallville after all, but I really like you." They stayed hugged for a few seconds when Lois realized what he had just said.

"Oh, Clark, I… I don't know if I like you" Lois stepped back leaving Clark with a hurt expression. This was one of the moments where Clark didn't like Lois being completely honest.

"Oh?" he looked down and his eyes became watery.

"I… I better go to Chloe's house." With that she left the house, leaving Clark with a broken heart. He sat on the couch thinking. He had just screwed up another relationship. And this time was worse; he lost a friend, a friend which he could be himself without even using his powers.

"Chloe please open the door!" Lois was knocking so that Chloe could open the door.

Then she remembered that she had a copy of the keys that Chloe gave her. "God, how could I have forgotten?" When she opened the door she went straight to Chloe's room. And guess what? Her door was also closed. Lois heard Chloe crying and sobbing, hearing this was like they just stabbed her right in the back. "Chlo, please open the door."

"Go away… leave me alone" was all Chloe said.

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay here until you open the door." Chloe didn't answer, but she was going to talk anyways, even if she looked stupid talking to a door. She sat down and leaned on the door. "Chlo, I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did that, one second we were arguing and the other we were inches away." Chloe was hearing everything. She stood up and sat on the other side of the door.

"How do you feel about him?" asked Chloe. Lois gave a little jump when she heard her cousin and smiled to herself.

"Honestly? I don't know. Whenever I'm around him I just can't control my self. I feel scared but at the same time safe." Chloe smiled to herself also.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Kind of strange. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Chloe opened the door. "Whoa!" Lois fell and Chloe chuckled. "Why you did that for? I was leaning on the stupid door."

"You prefer to stay outside?"

"No thanks. I prefer inside." She stood up and both girls sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Chloe, about everything, but hey, at least I told you the truth." Lois smiled sadly.

"I know, and I appreciate that. Look, Lois, from what you have told me, I think you do like Clark. I even think you love him, I knew something would happen between you two since the pep rally, at the tank." Both girls smiled. "Lois, I can't tell you who to love and who not to love. It's your heart who decides."

"So you are fine with me and Clark?"

"Not right now. I will just seed time you get use to you guys dating." Lois hugged Chloe and Chloe started to cry.

"Aw, cuz, I'm sorry." She hugged her tighter.

"It's ok. So what happened with Clark?" they moved apart and Lois bites her lower lip.

"I kinda left him without really talking. I couldn't stay there, too much tension. I guess I broke his heart."

"Then what the heck are you doing here? Got get him. I'm ok here." Lois eyed her. "Go, it's an order." Lois grinned and hugged her cousin again.

"Thanks, cuz, you're the best." Lois ran outside. She had a very good feeling. That's when she realized. "I'm in love with Clark Kent weirdest guy in town, not to mention he is an alien… how cool!" she got in the car and went to the Kent farm to talk to Clark.

Meanwhile in the Kent farm Lana knocked the door, she just saw Lois leave the house.

"Clark, are you there?" asked Lana.

"Lana," Clark was surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I just came to return this book to your mom." Clark stared. "Hey was that Lois? She ran pretty fast and left. Didn't think a girl could run that fast."

"Yeah, she went to see Chloe. We kind of were about to…" Lana stared at him, and Clark decided not to tell her. "It's nothing."

"Clark, you can tell me, you know you can trust me right?"

"Yeah, I know… it's just that… we were about to kiss and Chloe saw everything. Lana, I really like her. Hell I think I love her." Lana was hurt; she also came to tell him that maybe their relationship could work out.

"Well if you do, tell her. Um, it's kind of late, I should get going. See ya later." Her voice cracked. Clark noticed her and felt really back about it. Why was he screwing up everything? After Lana left he ran to the loft. He needed some time alone.

About and hour had passed since Lana left. He had been thinking about Lois the entire time. When she arrives, and hoped she will come back, he will tell her he loves her. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard foot steps.

"You remember when I told you, you seriously need a door here, well; I still haven't changed my mind about that. What if you get a little hot, or you're possessed by kal-el and things get a little bit out of control?" Lois grinned.

"Lois, thank god you're back. I want to talk to you."

"Me, too. I was a complete bitch." Her head was facing down. Clark picked up her chin and looked at her beautiful eyes.

"Well just a little bit." Lois punched him lightly and Clark smiled. "Ok you start."

"Well I talked to Chloe and she said she is not ok right now but she will get used to it. She is a little heartbroken. The truth is, Clark, that I have never felt this way before with anyone, sure I had some boyfriends, but I pushed them away or they never respected me, well actually I have had 2 boyfriends in my life, but I never felt like I do with you and…"

"Lois."

"… I think I'm scared that it will not work, that's why I didn't want to fall for you, and also because…"

"Lois!"

"… I didn't want to hurt Chloe, but now I see that she will be ok, so I think that…"

Clark leaned and their lips met. Lois was shocked, but then she kissed him back. Clark placed his hands around Lois' waist and she placed her arms around his neck. This felt so good for both of them. They felt passion, care ness, wanting, and most importantly, love. They finally broke apart gasping for air, leaving only their foreheads touching and having their eyes closed.

"We… should… be… together…" she finally finished. Both grinned still having their eyes closed.

"You talk a lot, you know that?" whispered Clark.

"Only when I'm nervous." Both of them opened their eyes and realized that they were floating. "Holy crap! Clark, we're floating." Lois was shocked.

"Really? I thought that gravity was decreasing." Said Clark sarcastically. He couldn't believe it, he was finally floating.

"Well, you know how to get us down?" she asked

"Um… I guess I just need to focus." In about 3 seconds they were already down. "See, it wasn't that hard" Lois smirked and whispered something.

"Make us fly again" Clark couldn't help but smile.

"Sure thing, Miss Lane!" he kissed her again but this time it was sweet and calm.

"You know, about that door. This is a perfect example of why you should put a door. I might be lucky enough to say 'hi' to Clark Jr. it's been a long time you know."

"Lois!"

"Ya, that's what I thought." Their lips met again making everything perfect.

But there was something that they didn't notice. Outside there was a crying Chloe watching everything from the window, while inside, in the stairs of the loft, there was a shocked Lana, tears running down her cheeks. Both girls were shocked about what they just saw and they were sad that their crush was having the best night ever with the perfect woman.

Lois Lane.

The end


End file.
